Almost a Holiday
by Marnes
Summary: A boy meets a team.


Almost a Holiday

When the wizard landed the sun was just starting on it's trip downwards, by the time he had cleared customs it was half way though. After a short taxi ride it was brushing the ocean like a... well it was pretty and if he wasn't so tiered he would have a REALLY nice simile for it. To be fair after an 11 hour flight and airport security and customs he had a good reason. Also his, well "escape" would be too strong a word "ducking out on his minders" would suit better, took some time and effort and left him unable to sleep for a night before his plane ride.

He shouldn't have been surprised when a group of black robed, silver masked wizards turned up the moment he got out the cab and started to pay. Obviously they has waited for him to stop before coming to see him. With a resigned sigh he drew his wand and though he should have checked for tracking charms when he had landed and it couldn't be traced, as he was in a foreign country but no he thought "It'll be fine till I get to the hotel and have a chance to check me and my stuff over".

As spell fire broke out, the young wizard was glad to see the people in the area where getting out of the crossfire area but seemed remarkably relaxed about the hole thing. The weren't strolling nonchalantly whistling jaunty tunes but there was little panicked screaming.

Just as he felt he had a grip on the situation and could hold out till the local magical police arrived, hopefully drawn by the high magic use in a non magical area, a new group of people leapt into the fray in what he could only call a "battle pose".

His first thought was that maybe lemon drops can rot the brain but the realised they where not part of any lemon drop suckers secret militant group. Mistaking them for a secret lemon sucking retrieval squad to "save him" from fun, joy and laughter he had hidden under the now ruined smoking purple cab. He was sure they wouldn't say from fun, joy and laughter. More likely evil wizards and at the moment he would admittedly have a hard time arguing against it.

If he didn't feel that the word "freak" was only to be use about ones most hated enemies (and lower middle class families that try too hard to be normal) it would have been the perfect word to sum up the unknown team. They became less unknown after there leader shouted "Titans, go!". Not a lot less unknown they where where probably called The Titans or maybe just Titans. It could be Titans, Go but that would be an odd name and it did seem like it was a command. There was a very slim chance that there where shrunken titans but he wasn't sure if titans where real and if they where how one would shrink them to be human size.

Focussing back on the fight these tiny titans seemed to have subdued the five black robe wizards and where handcuffing them with plastic handcuffs. Even though one of them was using some strange black light effect magic to move them about they didn't seem to realise that apparition was easy with your hands tied behind you.

As he was weighing up the options to get involved or not the local Magical Law enforcement arrived and he pulled himself out from under the car. He informed them he was just hear on holiday, true, he duelled them a little, also true, and he didn't know why they where hear other than he was a British citizen, maybe a small lie. He showed them his passport under the name James Grimly Black age 18, again maybe a small lie.

He did step in before any obliviates where thrown around like cheep candy treats for the kiddys. Pointing out that he read, in America, that super teams where allowed knowledge of the magical world if a magic user was a full-time member of the team. Checking there paperwork they did realise that the titan's had a full-time caster but had forgotten to register.

With hands in pockets he was about to walk away to go to his hotel when the short one with the funny hair, well the one with a stupid outfit, ok the short one WITH funny hair, a stupid outfit AND a frown... and is a boy approached him.

He shouldn't really call him short as he was almost the same hight, but hay when your short but are taller than someone you got to enjoy it when you can.

"What just happened?!"

Green eyes meet white covers.

"Urrrrrrrrr, What?" Yes blind them with his brilliance. Stuff like this was probably why he had so few friends.

"Who are you, who where those people with the masks and who where the people who took them away and said we needed to register are team with a spell caster to avoid any memory accidents?!"

Though his tirade he had walked forward till he was almost up against the wizard.

"OH, right, um sorry, in England we tend to introduce are selves and hope it encourages the other person to introduce them self. Also we tend to start sentences with an apology. Sorry about that it's an English thing."

We would swear that he could him the other boy growl before he said "I'm Robin".

"Oh right, I'm James Black." The wizard stuck out his hand as much as he could, considering how close he was.

Taking the offered hand and giving it one good pump he took a step back.

"Mr Black can you answer my questions?"

"Sorry about that of course I will, and James if fine, anyway the ones with masks are British terrorists called Death Eaters. The others where magical police, called aurors in England. I'm just a British citizen on holiday."

"Why have we not heard about any of this before? Terrorists should be big news as well as a magical task force being added to the police?"

"You see the magical world is secret so they're not a police department as such, they are the department. In the magical world that is. Anyway" He said turning to the girl with a cloak "can't your witch tell you all this?"

With a voice that he doubted he could recreate with a bottle of whisky and a pack of twenty a day for 20 years the girl with a cloak joined in. "I'm not from around hear".

"James Black" He said holding out his hand.

"Raven" she responded keeping her hands to herself.

The largest one, who he suspected might be half golem, Stepped forward "Yo man you don't know who we are?"

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Sorry?" With lines like that how could the resist wanting to be his friend.

"We're the Teen Titans!"

"Ohhhhhh so your name is Teen Titans, I thought you might have been shrunken titans."

He was getting five strange looks

"You know from Greek legend... but tiny."

"Are, are you sane dude?" The smallest one, he would think of him as the green one but he didn't want to get called out on it if he was sensitive about it, asked.

"Oh year my friend said not to worry about it. We where the sane ones and everyone else was a little mad. That's why she can talk to creatures no-one else can see. Sadly I'm still not sane enough to see them." Felling a little sad at the end there but perked up with "but she says I'm well on my way to being that sane! Cool right?"

In the end the normal sized, definitely not shrunken, team asked him back to their home to help explain the magical would to them. Reluctantly he agreed as he couldn't help helping. On the bright side at least, he might make some more friends before he starts his holiday.

**I was bored and wrote this. I own non of the good bits, feel free to blame the bad on me. By feel free I mean in anyway that isn't legal action.**

**Marnes**


End file.
